Forum:Geomag Forum Proposal
type=comment buttonlabel=Post Reply default=Forum: bgcolor=#eeeeff width=1 break=no editintro=Forum: ---- ---- Does anyone here have webspace where we could set up a 'proper' forum? This site is nice and all, but I really miss the old discussions we used to get into, and this forum is really clunky and awkward to use (and not at all friendly to new people). I really don't know the first thing about setting one up, but I do have friends who run forums so I could probably get it figured out if nobody else is up for the job. I'm sure between us all we could get something sorted out though! --Chillum 11:15, 16 July 2007 (UTC) ---- Mick, I couldn't agree more: as you can see I haven't been posting here lately, and it's because I always feel I have to "get it right" - which is a shame because I've built a few great models in the last month. I'm reluctant to setup and maintain something myself, but have been searching for a group like wikia who might do it for us. I could easily set up a yahoo group - in fact i already did. http://groups.yahoo.com/group/geomag-fans But Yahoo groups (just like Google groups) is limited for posting pictures. I'll also suggest to Jimmy and Angela that they expand their offering to include a linked forum for a wiki. --Karl Horton 15:30, 16 July 2007 (UTC) ---- I don't agree at all. if I compare to the old Geomag forum, there is hardly any difference! (if you see any please point them out!) What might help is a button in the forum that says Post comment or something. I'll experiment a bit... --Amafirlian 16:08, 16 July 2007 (UTC) ---- I spoke to a friend of mine and he's happy to provide webspace and knowhow, so I'm going ahead with setting up a forum. Hopefully it won't take more than a few days to get off the ground, I'll post in here as soon as it's ready! Amafirlian - the main thing I liked about the old board was the ease of use, but it's also nice to have everyone's posts properly separated (easier to read) and to be able to quickly throw pictures or smilies into a post. This wiki is great for creating articles, but I just think a dedicated forum is better for casual discussion. Hopefully the two will complement each other nicely :) --Chillum 18:58, 16 July 2007 (UTC) ---- I do have plenty of webspace. I made a successful trial installation of phpBB some time ago, so it should be very easy to setup a forum. I even could give access to it thru a specific domain, it wouldn't have to appear under textodigital.com. BUT I would like very much that the new forum contains the old posts, it would be a pity that the new materials were split from the old ones. So, I vote for giving Peter some more time for fixing things up including the old forum restoration. If and when he thinks it is not possible, I could do it quickly. I don't like very much the phpBB interface, but I think that it is more suitable than this one or those of Google or Yahoo groups. --RaM 19:12, 16 July 2007 (UTC) ---- RaM - I quite agree, having all the old posts would be ideal. Do you know for sure that there are plans to restore the old forum? All the emails I've sent asking about it have been ignored :( --Chillum 19:16, 16 July 2007 (UTC) ---- Angela Beesley got back to me and said that wikia are trialing forums here: http://runescape.wikia.com/forum/ We should see whether that would be enough for us - I think that wikia would let us beta test too. Here's me playing with a post: http://runescape.wikia.com/forum/viewtopic.php?f=3&t=113 --Karl Horton 19:30, 16 July 2007 (UTC) ---- It is the same as in http://inside.wikia.com/forum/ where all the new stuff is developed. Looks good, and it would be great if we can have it too! --Amafirlian 20:09, 16 July 2007 (UTC) ---- Chillum, I don't know that GeomagSA is going to restore the old forum. I just know that it could be done from a technical point of view, and that Peter is trying. If Wikia is going to setup a decent forum interface, surely it is the best choice at the moment. But it doesn't seem easy that they will load the old posts into their forum system. --RaM 00:32, 17 July 2007 (UTC) ---- Here's Angela's response copied from my talk pages: Forums Until Wikia has got the forums working better, I think this wiki is still a bit small to add one for. Have you considered whether a mailing list might be a better option than a forum? There's one this wiki here. There's also Forum:Index but that's not threaded in the way a normal forum is. Angela (talk) 01:44, 17 July 2007 (UTC) ---- Well I'll put my plans on hold for the moment, easy enough to reactivate them at anytime if the need arises :) --Chillum 12:09, 17 July 2007 (UTC)